Be rough for once
by LlamaRose
Summary: Bella is getting tired of Edward's gentle ways, she desires something a little rougher. Edward is happy to oblige. Bella's POV


Be rough for once

I was happy. I was married to be eternal soul mate; my daughter was beautiful and safe in Jacob's capable arms. We were no longer being pursued my any evil forces. We had earnt the right to live in peace. For once it was all going well.

Well, when I say well what I mean is everything that I hope to be going well is. I was very fortunate and I knew that. But there were some other things that I still selfishly wanted. Renesmee was nearly 7 months old now. Our home was beautiful, we were safe. But my life was dull.

I would have hoped that as creatures that never needed to sleep and having an unlimited supply of willing babysitters that my husband would be interested in touching me more than once a week. We didn't need to be locked away in our bedroom every hour of the day but some time together would be a start. It was always so boring. I didn't take me long to realise that an orgasm didn't necessarily mean I was satisfied. It felt too mechanical and routine to me.

The first time we had been together after my change was the exception. It wasn't rough or wild but it was intense. I was not only strong, but I didn't appreciate how strong. Edward had to keep pulling me back forcefully when I went too far. The passion was incredible. The new found fire wasn't only restricted to my burning throat. For hours we maintained skin to skin contact, sometimes we were slow, sometimes we were fast. But we were always together. I felt so fulfilled and loved. For that night I actually felt beautiful and special- everything Edward protested I had always been.

I was just so lonely.

Edward had taken our gorgeous girl in his arms and swung her around.

"You better be good for Grandpa or otherwise he'll be grumpy with me even more than normal."

Renesmee giggled as she was placed back on her feet.

"I always am. I think we're doing some baking today."

"Baking!" I chimed in. "You'll be the one doing the baking kid, you know how Grandpa is with making anything apart from bacon. Send our love."

"Ok, bye Mum!" She came to kiss my cheek. I'll never get used to the affection of my child. She waved as she left through the front door with Jacob.

It wasn't very often that Edward and I were alone these days. We had our own home but we shared it with Renesmee and we always seemed to be up at the Cullen's place anyway. It was actually awkward to be by ourselves. He didn't seem to feel the atmosphere though. Maybe it was just me.

"How are you, my love?" Edward asked into my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my hair.

"Oh you know, same old. How about you?"

"I'm missing you. I'm missing the feeling of you around me."

Edward didn't often talk like this. Not that this qualified as dirty talk per se, but it made me wet.

"I've missed you too, Edward. I want to be filled up."

"You do?" His hands stroked down the sides of my hips and curled around to cup my ass. "What do you want to be filled with?"

God, know we were straying into dirty talk.

"You. I want you."

"In which ways do you want me, my love?"

His hands moved back up, untucking my shirt from my jeans. He moaned quietly when our skin came into contact. As a human his skin was smooth and cold, as a vampire his touch was warm and comforting. This must be what it was like when two human lovers held each other. My fingers traced the exposed part of his collar bone.

"I want you to be inside of me," I whispered, not holding his gaze." I want you to be rough with me. I want…..I want to be fucked."

His hips bucked against mine, his hard erection hitting me stiffly.

"What did you say Bella?!"

"I want to be fucked. I enjoy the sweetness of making love, but I need something else tonight." I began unbuttoning his shirt. "I can handle it and I crave you. I feel like forever since we've been together you've had to be careful with me for so long that it's your default. Let loose with me tonight. You can't hurt me." I slipped the shirt off his perfect torso. "If you don't like being so controlling or whatever with me we don't have to be like this again."

"I'm just so worried," he confessed."

"What of?"

"I love you Bella, you're my everything. I don't want to demean you or put you down. You are my angel and I want to treat you that way."

"I understand that you feel that way but I wouldn't feel that way." I grinned at him. "What's more loving than my husband not being able to control himself around me? What bigger compliment is there? Please, be rough for once."

He swept me off my feet and cradled me against his body bridal style. This was quite common for our unadventurous actions in the bedroom. I internally sighed, knowing that I hadn't got through to him. He lay me down delicately on the bed.

"Bella, did you mean that?"

"Mean that you won't hurt or scare me? Of course."

"Ok. This is the last time today that I will be romantic. I do want you, so much. We'll try it your way for tonight. "

He placed a very sweet kiss upon my lips and stroked my cheek.

Then he pulled away. He towered over me, shirtless and perfect like a dark God. The want in his eyes was overpowering.

"Do you want to be fucked Bella?" His voice was low and calm. For now.

"Yes!" My underwear had never been so wet. He pulled my shirt over my head by the hem tearing it slightly.

"Good. Because whether you wanted to or not I need a fuck. It's been too long since I've felt pussy around my dick and your moans in my ear. Why is your bra still on?"

Reaching behind me to unclasp the offending item I could see a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He must have wanted this as long as me. He pounced on me as soon as my chest was bare. His hands grabbed by boobs roughly. He took as much as he could in his long pianist fingers. He squeezed with so much pressure it would have hurt had I been human. His teeth bit at my nipples as his hands continued to tug at me.

He had never been like this with me before. It was exciting and wild. I felt like an 18 year old messing around her boyfriend. My nipples were so stiff and my breasts felt full like they were when I was pregnant. My legs parted automatically and wrapped around his slim waist. I was grinding against his abs to try to relieve some tension. Edward's groans increased in volume. Mine did with his. I was glad that Renesmee was gone for the day. Sharp sensations like splintering lightening shot through my chest and down to my underwear.

I dragged my tongue across the parts of his shoulder I could reach. If my skin wasn't granite I think he might have bit straight through me.

"You're so fucking sexy Bella, I love your tits. I used to get so hard when I stayed over at yours when you had a low sleep top on. They're perfect."

"Oh Edward, tell me more! You're making me drip!"

" Oh I am, am I?" His left hand left my breast and one of his fingers snaked across my stomach and slipped inside my jeans. "Your panties are wet honey, I love that." He moved my underwear aside and shoved a finger deep inside me.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He had never fingered me before. I had never done it to myself either. His long finger stroked a very sensitive spot in me. My pleasure built fast when he rubbed up against it.

"In the way," he hissed pulling out of me and yanking down my jeans and underwear off me and throwing them to the floor. He jerks my legs apart again but this time it was two fingers that entered me. It didn't fill me up like his dick did however it did loosen me up and start getting me very close to an orgasm.

Edward's hand came down on my ass cheek. I yelped at first but when he continued to do it I started squealing. The sensation heightened his finger work. He curled his fingers anymore and I screamed. His nails dug into my ass to try to stop me shaking so much as fluid flooded his fingers.

"I adore it when you cum Bella, it makes me feel like I've done a good job as your husband. And when you scream I know I've done a good job as your lover."

I ran my tongue across his lower lip and I swore for a moment that his eyes were black.

"Be careful about teasing me Bella," he warned in a dangerous voice. "I might make you follow through with your taunts."

"Oh baby, I was planning on it."

With speed never imagined in my human life I rid him of the remainder of his clothes. I don't know if Edward was this impressive in his former life, as being a vampire does tend to emphasis what you've got, but I really was a very lucky lady. Magazines and rom coms always stressed length as being the key feature but what I adored about Edward was his ability to stretch me out in every way. He was so thick. I had been waiting for this moment for so long.

"Edward, I can finally do this. I know it wasn't possible when I was human but I can now so I'm making the most of it."

"What is it?" The anticipation in his tone was infectious. I grabbed him and started to rub.

"I'm going to suck your cock."

I dropped to my knees and licked him from balls to tip. I checked his expression as I licked and sucked on his head. It had a familiar feeling like exploring his mouth. It was good. I'd never felt so alive or spontaneous before. I decided to go for it. Holding on to his thigh I opened my mouth a little further and sunk his cock into me. I felt him hit the back of my throat but I knew there was a little more of him left. He filled out my whole mouth. Taking a breath, even though that wasn't a requirement, I kept pushing to force him down the curvature of my throat.

"FUCK!"

I slowly pulled back and winked up at him.

"Yes dear?"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, I'm going to do it again so you better get used to it."

"You're going to fucking kill me Bella!"

"Aww, we can't have that, not until after you've fucked me sore."

"God!"

I repeated the deep throat action several times, tantalisingly slow and I always kept eye contact. Edward bit down into his lip. He looked like he was going to cry. I then offered him some relief. Only bringing him to the back of my mouth I quickened my pace to produce shorter and sharper thrusts. He liked this, he liked this a lot.

I brought my hand back up to hold him at the base. I worked my hand and mouth together. His hands found my hair and wrapped it around his fingers. He held tight and used it to keep me in place, just as he had done earlier when he was grabbing me ass. His muscles began to tighten. His hips came up to meet my lips at each thrust, helping himself to come even closer.

"Oh God Bella, this feels so fucking good. I love having you suck me. It's better than I imagined. I want to fuck you right now."

"Please Edward!"

He lifted me up underneath my arms and lay me on the bed with my back facing him. My hair was a mess around me and my world was dark.

"I can't wait for my cock to be inside your pussy, I love how tight you are. It reminds me that you're my woman and mine only." He lifted my hips up from underneath me.

"Still wet for me baby?"

Two slender fingers slid into me again with no warning.

"Ah yes, still dripping like a good girl. That's what I like to feel."

He shoved his cock deep into my pussy. I howled as he stretched then filled me. He would usually slowly work his way in and then work up speed but he was not giving me any such mercy this time. He pulled out, nearly all of the way, to slam back into me with the same power. I was already tight around him but his movements made me clench even more. He was relentlessly pounding me. I panted when he left me and moan when he forced his way back. My nails dug into the pillows around me and I heard the unmistakable sound of linen being ripped. God, it had been our honeymoon that I last heard that sound.

"You look perfect from this angle, your ass is so sexy. Beautifully and round, plenty for me to hold." At his words he roughly grabbed my ass and squeezed, his fingers indenting me deep.

"Your pussy feels extra snug like this. You're practically trying to squeeze the cum out of me. Do you like it when I cum inside of you?"

"Yes! Yes baby!"

"Good," I could hear the cocky smirk in his voice. "Because with the way you keeping moaning it won't be long until I get to feed that hungry pussy of yours some hot cum."

A sensation that I've never felt before was rising within me. Edward never failed to give me an orgasm, the one had already had tonight was above and beyond, but this was something completely different. It was like a shock or a lightening blot that ran right through me every time Edward hit my G-Spot. When he thrusted into me I leaked enthusiasm all over him.

Suddenly I was pulled up by my shoulder and was flush again his hard torso. His cock was still in me, almost painfully upright against my inner walls. The hands that were on my hips moved up the curvature of my body. The left stopped at my left boob, squeezing and tweaking at my nipple. The other curved around to my front and settled at my neck.

"You have such a slender neck, ripe for biting" he murmured, nipping at my throat playfully. "No wonder so many vampires have been after you. I've fantasised about holding your throat." He slowly started to move inside me again as he spoke. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to frighten you, but tonight I can do what I like." Edward circled his pelvis, gyrating against me. it was bittersweet aching torture. "Now I'm going to fuck you like I've always wanted to."

It only took him a few seconds to regain the speed and vigour he had before. My voice was getting louder and higher, while Edwards grunts were getting lower and deeper. He was almost feral. If we could we would be sweating to accompany our noises. Edward's thrusts were getting shorter and more contained as his orgasm was about to be released.

"Oh Bella, it's coming, I'm cumming!"

I felt the hot spurt deep within me and then a second later down the inside of my leg. The erratic humps set me off and blinding light washed over me as my on cum mingled with my lover's. Edward's deposition changed at once. He carefully pulled out of me and wrapped his arms around me. He lowered us onto the sheets, pulling the cover over me. It was a habit he hadn't shaken since I'd turned.

"Are you ok Bella?" He sounded just as concerned as normal.

"Yes, very much so Edward. That was just incredible."

"Is that so?" His trade mark crooked smile crept over his lovely face. He looked so content.

"Yes. I like you when you're rough with me."

"Hmm, I like it very much too. You know, Renesmee isn't home for at least another four hours."

"Why Mr Cullen I think you're hinting."

"Mrs Cullen, you can be so perceptive."

6


End file.
